Mass spectrometry is a valuable analytical technique that may be used to determine the structures of a wide variety of complex chemical species. In particular aspects, this analytical technique may also be utilized to determine the quantity of chemical species as well. Mass spectrometry can also be utilized to provide high-speed analysis of complex mixtures enhancing capacity for structure elucidation. High-capacity and high-speed analysis can be two important factors in analytical instrumentation.
Mass spectrometers can be configured to ionize a sample and produce positive and/or negative ions which are typically filtered with the aid of a mass analyzer before being detected by a sensor configured to detect ions having specific polarities. Instruments that are capable of detecting both positively charged and negatively charged analytes are desirable. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,882 to Bateman describes methods and apparatuses for detecting both positive and negative ions using two different electrodes each having their own power supply, and the teachings of Bateman are hereby incorporated by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,422 to Mitsui et al. describes the detection of both positive and negative analytes using two detectors, and the teachings of Mitsui are hereby incorporated by reference.
Recently, mass spectrometry instruments are being miniaturized for the purposes of operating the instruments in the field. Miniaturizing instruments in this fashion allows users to perform analysis actually at the sample site, which can alleviate difficulties often associated with sample preparation and transport, and thereby reduce errors in analysis. One of the challenges faced when miniaturizing a mass spectrometer is manufacturing a device that is compact yet versatile.
Aspects of this disclosure provide ion detection methods, mass spectrometry analysis methods, and mass spectrometry instrument circuitry.